The New Regime
by SlytherinHoney
Summary: Ginny must navigate the treacherous halls of Hogwarts castle after Severus Snape becomes headmaster. This is the untold story of what happens under the regime of the Carrows, the revival of Dumbledore's Army and the rebellion of the students. Slightly AU with the addition of a new character but follows the main plot points JK left for the pickings.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BESIDES THE OC. ALL OTHERS ARE PROPERTY OF JK ROWLING'S BRILLIANT MIND AND ALL CREDIT GOES TO HER.**

**This story only follows key points. It skips between Ginny Weasley's POV and the OC's POV, thus the chapters are shorter than a normal novel. If you have any questions or are confused at any point, please PM me or leave a review. Also, everything is meant to be strictly Cannon except for the insertion of the OC character, thus the history of this universe stays the same... but the future may change *slightly*. Sirius Black and Dumbledore are dead. Harry, Ron and Hermione are on their quest to destroy Horcruxes. Severus Snape is Headmaster. Alecto Carrow teaches Muggle Studies and her brother, Amycus, teaches the newly reformed Dark Arts class. Any mistakes within this story are purely from my faulty memory. **

"Who are you?"

She watched the young man halt his progress at the question from a stranger. His demeanor was unnaturally chilly but he seemed caught off guard by the inquiry. He narrowed his icy grey eyes in mistrust.

"Who are _you_?" he drawled, relishing in his own Socratic response. The porter's head snapped back in surprise. He didn't expect to receive such a response, apparently used to wizards answering with their names politely.

"You can't board the Hogwarts Express without a ticket," the porter snapped back. His bushy mustache quivered in indignation.

"What are you looking at, Ginny?" Luna asked and poked her head over Ginny's shoulder to peer through the sooty window. Ginny caught sight of her mother and father and gave them a brief wave. She received one back but she found her attention span was minimal. So many things happening… so much fear and uncertainty, and here she was distracted by a boy trying to board the Hogwarts Express and receiving flak for it. He looked extremely familiar at first glance but the more she stared, his features began to distort themselves. Suddenly he didn't look familiar at all and she couldn't understand it.

"Well he's on the train," Neville answered. He stood up to retrieve Trevor, his pet toad, from the luggage rack above their heads. Ginny nodded.

"Doesn't he look familiar?" she asked.

Neville looked over at a group of younger Slytherin's boarding the train in the adjacent compartment.

"A bit, yeah," he answered absently.

She stopped talking and curled up like a cat in her seat, thinking about how she was going to get through an entire year at Hogwarts in the midst of the madness. The train chugged forward slowly, edging away from Platform 9 ¾ and her family. Percy was at the Ministry lapping up Pius Thicknesse's every word. Fred, George and Lee were on the run. Dean Thomas had never shown up to board the train and neither had the Creevy brothers. Ron was too sick with Spattergroit to attend as far anyone knew. Only those who were on the inside understood that 'Ron' was actually an attic ghoul dressed up awkwardly in Ron's pajamas and Ron was really with Harry and Hermione taking part in a top secret mission they had received from Dumbledore before he died.

_Here I am going off to school like a good little girl_, she thought with a twinge of anger. Death Eaters on board the train, Dumbledore dead, Severus Snape the new Headmaster- what a huge and dangerous mess she was in.

Seamus Finnigan ducked into the compartment.

"Mind if I kip in here? Me nerves are shot. I promised me Mam to stick with friends but Dean is not here, so-"

He trailed off and rubbed at the greyish circles under his eyes. Ginny and Neville nodded. Luna placed The Quibbler to the side and watched Seamus take a seat across from her.

"What are we going to do?" Neville asked. There was a gleam of anger and defiance in his eyes, something that had recently become quite normal for the once pudgy and self-conscious boy they had all previously known him to be. It was unnerving to say the least.

"DADA of course," Luna replied matter-of-factly. Seamus looked apprehensive at the idea but Neville immediately dug deep into his pocket and pulled out several Galleon coins.

Ginny smiled for the first time in weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hagrid!" Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. The four of them deftly maneuvered through the solemn crowd which was a good bit smaller than she remembered it last year. Of course it was due to the lack of Muggle borns and students whose parents deemed a full year at Hogwarts under the new regime too dangerous for attendance. Anger struck her again even as Hagrid patted her distractedly on the back.

"Good tah see yer safe, Ginny. Come by and visit me n' Fang if ya get a chance. Best not be wanderin' about though," he said in a low voice with a nasty look at the crowd of Ministry workers making sweeps through the students to gather blood status documentation. Luna gazed off dreamily into the crowd at the approaching Ministry workers. Ginny, Neville and Seamus gave him a meaningful look and each pulled out the detestable documents to hand over.

**Weasley, Ginny**

**Blood Status: Pure Blood**

**Year: 6**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Approval To Attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry**

**Signed,**

**Pius Thicknesse, Minister of Magic**

The Death Eater who read Seamus' documentation narrowed his eyes at his blood status- Half Blood, they knew it read.

"No trouble from you, boy," he growled. Seamus narrowed his eyes back at him and marched off to the carriages. Ginny and Neville trailed quickly behind him, trying not to attract attention.


	3. Chapter 3

The Gryffindor table was noticeably emptier than usual. So were the other House tables, except for Slytherin of course. That was to be expected. It was also the most raucous table and the otherwise nearly empty Great Hall echoed with their laughter and merriment. Hatred boiled beneath Ginny's skin when she caught sight of Snape's greasy hooked nose gazing coldly at her as she took her seat. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and Neville placed a calming hand on hers to quell her apparent rage. Luna settled down next to a stiff Cho Chang at the Ravenclaw table and pulled out The Quibbler again to finish reading the featured "Support Harry Potter" article.

_I have to be calm. I have to act normal. I have to be a regular student. If anyone asks about Ron, I tell them he has Spattergroit. Focus, focus!_

She looked over at Professor McGonagall but she didn't receive any consolation there either. McGonagall had a tight expression on her face that betrayed nothing of her inner thoughts about being seated on the right hand of Dumbledore's murderer.

The Sorting Hat sat on its customary stool in front of the Headmaster's table. It was silent. Ginny had a feeling there would be no song this year and she felt queasy suddenly. McGonagall on stood up when Hagrid ushered in the First Years quietly through the Great Hall doors.

There are only seven new students, Ginny thought in horror. Neville gave her a dark look and glared down at his own plate.

She took her place next to the Sorting hat.

"The Sorting will now begin," she announced in a curt voice. She took out a roll of parchment and began to read the names of the new students.

"Gelwyn, Michael."

A tiny boy stepped forward, visibly shaking.

"Hufflepuff!" the Sorting hat sang out.

A roar of laughter from the Slytherin table sent the boy scurrying to his new housemates for protection. The remaining Hufflepuffs were livid and clapped furiously, trying to quell out the jeers of laughter that rang throughout the Great Hall. They were unsuccessful and settled for heartily welcoming the newcomer.

"Lipton, Harriet."

"Ravenclaw!"

There wasn't as much laughter this time. A few Slytherin students rolled their eyes in boredom and Lipton ran wide-eyed to her new classmates. Luna smiled pleasantly at her but Harriet Lipton scurried past her and dived into an open seat next to a few second years.

"Malfoy, Aristophanes."

Complete and utter silence filled the hall. A few of the first years shifted nervously on their feet, looking around at each other in confusion. Hagrid peeked around and then shrugged his massive shoulders, apparently at a loss. The Slytherins themselves looked dubiously at each other. That was when Ginny realized… Draco Malfoy wasn't at Hogwarts. Something ominous crawled in the pit of her stomach. If Draco wasn't at Hogwarts, what could it imply? And who is this other Malfoy?

"Oh, I didn't know there was another one," she could hear Luna say.

Neville jerked his head up and Seamus looked ready to burst in confusion.

"I'm here," a drawling voice hit their ears.

The boy on the platform!

Now she knew why he looked so familiar!

"I'm sorry. I was… detained," he announced with apparent boredom. He was older, most definitely not a first year by any standards. But a Malfoy he most certainly was- blonde hair and cold grey eyes and a tall, lean build. He wasn't a carbon copy of his relative but the familiar air of superiority slapped Ginny across the face. He may not be as pale but he shared a detestable similarity to the Malfoys. How could she have missed it?

He strode past the Slytherin table (and their sickening gazes of awe and curiosity) to take his place on the stool.

Immediately the Sorting hat placed him in Slytherin.

"I automatically hate him," Neville whispered, glaring across the Great Hall as Aristophanes Malfoy took a seat next to his curious classmates who began chatting him up.

"Me too," Ginny glowered. She didn't look up from her lap for the remaining Sorting. Nobody new was sorted into Gryffindor.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Classes have started. Severus Snape is Headmaster. The Carrows are teaching the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies. I made decent marks in Transfiguration on my first homework assignment with Professor McGonagall. We have a stricter curfew this year. We have to be in our dormitory by seven o'clock. I promise not to wander around._

_I love you both,_

_Ginny_

She knew the letter was bare and without the usual zest she imparted when she wrote to them last year, but she didn't want to give them any reason to frighten more than they already were. She also didn't want to put in too much information because she had a gut feeling any owls sent and received were being read. But she knew Molly and Arthur would be appalled to learn that Defense Against the Dark Arts was no longer a class… and it spoke a lot more of her current situation than she could ever put into words. But the fact she was writing to them meant she was okay and keeping her nose clean. Or at least, as far as anyone besides Neville, Luna and Seamus knew. They were currently debating when would be the best time to hold a DADA meeting. It was entirely possible she would be forced to break her promise 'not to wander around'.

She sighed and folded up the letter.

"I will be back. I'm going to send this off," she muttered to Neville. Neville nodded and continued to stare out of the window at the grounds, lost in deep thought.

Ginny strode out of the portrait hole and made her way to the Owlery. The castle was disturbingly empty- especially for the second day of classes. Most students, besides the Slytherins, preferred to stay close to their respective dormitories rather than wander the corridors. She figured after she sent the letter off she would swing by the library or Ravenclaw tower to talk to Luna about her plans for the first DA meeting.

"Excuse me," came a deep voice below. She narrowed her eyes and peered over the stair railing to the bottom landing.

"Yes?" she asked. She couldn't see anyone beneath her. Immediately her breath caught in her throat and she reached for her wand.

"I am stuck," came the familiar drawling voice. Aristophanes Malfoy stuck a hand out so she could see him. He sounded impatient and annoyed.

Ginny slowly walked down the winding stairs until she could see his white blonde hair. He looked up at her with a bored expression on his face as he waited for her to reach him.

His foot was stuck in the disappearing step Neville tended to forget about and he didn't seem too happy about it.

"A little help?" he asked, watching her with a wary expression. Ginny shoved the letter in her pocket and reached out a hand to help him out of his predicament.

Aristophanes grasped her fingers and wrenched his foot out of the stair. Ginny yanked her hand back quickly and crossed her arms, pointing the wand away from him.

"Thanks," he grumbled. He smoothed his robes down the front and finally took the time to get a good look at her.

What a pretty little thing, he mused. She was looking at him with mistrust, arms folded and vivid red hair spilling forth from her loose pony-tail.

Aristophanes swallowed with a bit of difficulty and looked down with distaste at the vanishing step that had wronged him.

"Where is Draco?" she asked. No, demanded, the truth be told. He had just opened his mouth to comment innocuously about Hogwarts' surprising architecture but snapped it shut again.

"I am not my cousin's keeper," he replied with a raised eyebrow. He was trying to keep the indignation out of his voice. For what reason, he did not know except that she was a pretty girl asking sharp questions. It was happening a lot more frequently than he had expected.

"How come I have never seen you before?" she asked again, brown eyes locked on his grey ones. He got the distinct impression of a mother interrogating a child. Aristophanes was no child and he didn't like this conversation at all.

The nerve of some people.

"Excuse me, but the obvious answer is that I had the privilege of being home-schooled by the highest valued tutor in the country," he snapped back and crossed his arms over his chest in mimic. She didn't seem perturbed in the slightest by his looming stature. He was a Malfoy… why was he the one unnerved?

"I take it your father is related to Lucius?" she inquired again with a snap of her eyes.

"Brothers. And may I ask who _you_ are to ask impertinent questions about my family?" he retorted.

"Ginny Weasley."

She studied him as if he were a nasty insect under the glass. The ballooning silence began to creep up Aristophanes' neck.

"Pleasant to meet you," he said sarcastically and stalked up the stairs.

_No… no, it wasn't pleasant at all._


	5. Chapter 5

Aristophanes took his seat next to Blaise Zabini and opened his Charms text book.

Zabini shifted haughtily and leaned over to whisper in Aristophanes' ear.

"So you must be the son of Ulricus Malfoy. How is your father's Floo Powder business as of late?" Zabini asked.

"He is expanding. The Middle East is beginning to see reason that their flying carpets are insufficient compared to nearly instantaneous transportation," he answered.

"Ah. Of course. Inquiring minds want to know-"

"Draco is indisposed at the moment as far as I am aware. We are not close and I do not know his whereabouts," Aristophanes cut him off, feeling his impatience flair.

"I was _going_ to ask why Ulricus Malfoy would send his son to Hogwarts so suddenly. I care about Draco almost as much as I care about Divination," Zabini rolled his eyes.

"My father deemed it prudent to pursue my final year of education under Headmaster Snape's delegation. Also, attendance at Hogwarts is mandatory this year. I care as much about my cousin almost as much as I care about Muggle Studies," he added in relief.

Zabini smirked in appreciation.

"You will find out just how ridiculous he is soon enough, I expect. If he ever shows up. I'm going to go out on a limb and predict he won't be able to keep his mouth shut about how he's The Dark Lord's pet after last year's debacle. Disgusting."

Aristophanes perked up.

"My father implied something similar after reading the papers. Details," he demanded.

Zabini obliged.

It wasn't long after that Aristophanes had made a new friend.


	6. Chapter 6

"Daddy says they are very bad people," Luna told Ginny. She tucked her want behind her left ear and followed Ginny to their new Muggle Studies lesson.

"I get the feeling Alecto Carrow doesn't know anything about Muggles," Ginny said sarcastically as they ascended the stairs with the rest of the sixth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws for a double class.

"No. She is a very stupid person. She sat in her brother Amycus' Dark Arts class this morning. I don't like her at all," Luna said mildly. They both entered the classroom and took seats in the very back. Alecto Carrow was nowhere to be seen. The other students huddled close together, mingling in the middle aisle looking back toward the door apprehensively.

"I wonder if they know where Draco is," Ginny said darkly.

Luna was looking up at the ceiling with interest but she still continued to speak.

"It is possible. But his cousin doesn't even know where he is," Luna replied. "They hate each other."

Ginny was intrigued.

"How do you know that?"

Luna shrugged, still looking up at the ceiling of the classroom.

"It obvious. I asked Daddy what he knew about the Malfoy family and he wrote back this morning that Abraxus Malfoy's son Ulricus is part vampire and hates day-dwellers like Lucius. He's part of an organization take over the Daily Prophet so vampires can have better paying jobs."

Ginny felt an urge to snort but it was immediately suppressed by the arrival of Alecto Carrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Aristophanes had a free period before dinner so he left Zabini's company in the Slytherine common room to head for the library. Pansy Parkinson had been making various attempts to corner him, presumably to bother him about Draco's whereabouts. Emotionally distressed girls made him feel icky and he had a feeling Pansy had never been in the school's library before so it would be a safe place to hide and do his Transfiguration homework.

He rounded the corner and smacked into a girl with stringy blonde hair and butterbeer-cork earrings.

"Oh hello," she responded, staring up at him with protrubent pale eyes. Aristophanes had seen her before in the hallway between classes chatting with Ginny Weasley, the girl who made no pretenses about disliking him.

"Erm… hi," he said, smoothing down the front of his school robes.

"You don't look like Draco," she said, staring up at him.

Aristophanes' eyebrow lifted. He was actually quite _certain_ he did resemble Draco for the simple fact that they were related.

"…Okay?"

"Do you like Ginny? I do. She's my friend," the girl stated.

"Are you high or… something?" Aristophanes asked, bemused, and looked around for a plausible exit.

"My name is Luna Lovegood. Pleased to finally meet you," she ignored his question and stuck out her hand.

Aristophanes looked down uncomprehendingly at Luna's outstretched hand for a second before taking it and squeezing gently in return. He didn't know what else to do.

"Daddy lent me his wrackspurt siphon if you want to borrow it sometime. They really like to follow _you_," she said with a bit of dotty concern and left him standing in confusion outside the library door.

He watched her disappear down the corridor humming to herself, really wishing he knew just what the hell she was talking about.

_No, I don't like Ginny Weasley. Why do you care?_ He really wanted to call after her but his tongue seemed to be tied.

"She isn't _high_," came another disapproving voice behind him.

Aristophanes turned to see, speaking of the Devil, Ginny Weasley shouldering her book bag and watching Luna drift away as well.

She looked at him accusingly and followed suit.

_Damn it!_ He groaned inwardly and watched her storm away as well. Why did she insist on disliking him?


	8. Chapter 8

"Look who decided to show his bloody face," Neville hissed.

Ginny whirled her head around to see Draco Malfoy entering the Great Hall during breakfast the next morning. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table and Seamus made a rude gesture.

Rather than a usual sarcastic response, Draco stared somewht blankly at a them and swept his eyes down the long table.

_No, he isn't here. Neither are Ron and Hermione. You helped see to that_, she thought venomously.

He ignored Aristophanes, which seemed to suit his cousin just fine. Aristophanes and Zabini gave each other knowing glances and Zabini didn't fight the smirk from appearing on his face as Draco took his usual seat between Crabbe and Goyle.

"So cousin Malfoy has a new playmate," Seamus grimaced.

At that moment, Aristophanes' cool grey eyes met hers. She stared him down until they both broke contact awkwardly.

_What was that about?_

She tried to join in the forced change of conversation as it shifted from Draco's sudden appearance to the twisted Carrow version of the new Dark Arts class they were being subjected to.


	9. Chapter 9

_What was that about?_ Aristophanes thought to himself as he and Ginny looked awkwardly away.

His two inner voices clashed with each other immediately.

_She doesn't trust me because of my cousin's hand in the previous Headmaster's death. Very unfair, if you ask me._

**_That doesn't matter! She's a Muggle-lover just like Zabini said. The entire Weasley clan is a disgrace to purebloods._**

_She's beautiful._

**_She's a traitor! Just look at her!_**

_But she's still pureblood, what does it matter?_

**_It matters because… because it does! She wouldn't give you the time of day anyway, you idiot!_**

He had to physically wrench himself away from the thoughts clashing in his head. He instead turned his attention to Draco, who was steadfastly refusing to look up at the teacher's table.

"I'll be right back," he muttered to Zabini and stood up. Draco noticed but looked swiftly away.

Aristophanes strode quickly to the other end of the table and tapped Crabbe on the shoulder.

"Get up," he demanded in a low voice. Draco's spine stiffened but he gave a short jerk of the head so Aristophanes could take over Crabbe's place.

"How is Uncle Lucius?" Aristophanes asked pointedly. Zabini looked like he was highly enjoying Draco's discomfort and Aristophanes returned a sly wink.

"What do you care?" Draco spat, but he didn't try to remove himself from the situation.

"I don't. I'm just making conversation. You know, what normal cousins should do after not having seen each other in years," Aristophanes replied nonchalantly and patted him roughly on the back.

"If you're here to make fun of me, it won't work," Draco said.

"Why would I make fun of you? After all, you helped get rid of an unsatisfactory Headmaster. I'm merely congratulating you on your success," he poked. Draco glared at him, looking unsure of himself. He blinked rapidly and rubbed at the circles under his eyes.

The look on his cousin's face caught him off guard and they stared at each other. Alarm bells set off in Aristophanes' brain and he snapped his mouth shut. His cousin looked deathly ill, he finally noticed. He was unusually pale and wane, and his fingers twitched involuntarily on the table. Was it… guilt? Fear?

"Draco-"

"Piss off, Aris," Draco grimaced and turned away from him.

"Meet me in the hall," Aristophanes said. He stood up and waited for Draco to comply. Crabbe and Goyle began flexing their muscles but Draco slipped out of his seat and followed Aristophanes away from the table. As they passed the Gryffindor table, Ginny looked up from her meal and followed their progress. They met eyes and once again retreated their glances in a hurry.

Safely away from the other students, Draco leaned exhaustively against the stone wall and Aristophanes studied him for a few moments.

_He IS ill._

"What is going on? I'm in the dark, here," Aristophanes finally spoke. Draco's eyes fluttered open and his gaze was sharp and untrusting.

"It's none of your business," Draco snapped.

"What is he doing to Uncle Lucius?"

"It's none of your business," he repeated but he scratched nervously at his neck.

"I know our fathers don't speak to each other any longer…"

"Yeah? Well it's for a reason!" Draco shouted. Aristophanes looked around to see if anyone had heard them.

"Keep your voice down, idiot!" he hissed. "Just because my father refuses to lend Uncle Lucius any more money-"

"Because Uncle Ulricus doesn't care about anything besides his _Floo powder_-" Draco interrupted him with a scowl.

"Because my father doesn't want to keep padding Uncle Lucius' _pockets_," Aristophanes cut him off.

"You're wrong, you know. My father was making sure that money was going to the right people at the Ministry and just because your father can't see that-" Draco argued.

"Gah! None of that matters, anyway!" Aristophanes growled and waved his hands around in the air as if warding away flies. "We are cousins after all. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Draco stopped talking and crossed his arms in front of his school robes.

"No. It's all over anyway. Just leave me alone," Draco demanded.

The doors to the Great Hall swung open and Headmaster Snape immediately strode over to the two boys. Draco seemed to visibly relax as Snape settled a hand on his shoulder.

"Is there a problem?" Snape inquired. He looked down his hooked nose at Aristophanes and Draco, both of whom shook their heads.

"If you don't mind, Aris, I would like a word with Draco. Alone," he added pointedly. Aris looked down at the piece of parchment Snape held in his hand, noticing it was Draco's class schedule. He shrugged and walked back into the Great Hall.

_See if I ever offer help to him again._


	10. Chapter 10

"Ginny," Neville gasped as he took her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom. He looked out of breath but entirely pleased with himself.

"What's going on?" she asked. She looked down at his hands, which were covered in a red sticky substance. He looked around and began wiping them on his jeans beneath his school robes. Ginny performed a Scouring charm and, now that his hands and jeans were paint-free, he winced at his raw hands.

"I just had the greatest idea to let everyone know we plan on holding a DA meeting," he panted.

Ginny's eyes widened expectantly as she waited for him to catch his breath.

"Well?"

"You may want to see it first. Come on!" he hurried her and she ran with him to the ground floor. As they neared the Great Hall, a huge crowd of students had gathered around the large wooden doors.

**DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY: STILL RECRUITING**

"That's… that's brilliant!" Ginny exclaimed. She saw Hannah Abbot and Romilda Vane's fingers dive into secretively into their robes, she assumed, to make sure they still had their DA galleons handy.

"VANDALISM!" Argus Filch's eyes bugged out as he pushed through the crowd, wheezing and enraged.

"Nicely done, Neville," Luna complimented him as she joined Ginny's other side. Neville looked shocked.

"How did you know it was me? I only just told Ginny," he said warily. Amycus and Alecto Carrow were marching toward the crowd and Snape was descending the stairs from the Headmaster's office with a cold and calculating expression on his face.

"Well, you do look extremely proud," Luna replied. Neville tried desperately to look less proud and he succeeded with some difficulty.


	11. Chapter 11

Minerva McGonagall swept tight-lipped past Aristophanes toward the sounds of a large commotion. He swiftly descended to the ground floor down the main staircase with Blaise Zabini trailing closely behind.

Though the message confused him, he read it aloud to Zabini.

"_Dumbledore's Army: Still Recruiting._ What does that even mean?" he scoffed while he watched the scuffles between the Carrows and Filch. Alecto was pointing her stubby finger in Filch's face as Amycus held him against the wet paint while simultaneously interrogating the crowd for information. Filch was trying valiantly to scrub the paint from the door but the Carrows evidently wanted to demand answers before destroying the evidence.

"Who done it?! That's a detention, you sniveling rats!" Amycus roared and lifted his wand at Marietta Edgecomb. She stumbled backward against Cho Chang, who looked livid at the treatment.

"That's the name of Potter's gang," Zabini answered. McGonagall stepped in front of Marietta and brandished her own wand in Amycus' face. Snape was examining the crowd with a sharp eye.

"You mean Harry Potter? Didn't he make a run for it? What kind of gang could he possibly have here?" Aristophanes snorted. Zabini rolled his eyes.

"He likes to think of himself as a hero. From what Draco says about it, they practice Defense Against the Dark Arts against the administration's wishes. Of course, he wouldn't dare show up at Hogwarts with Snape as Headmaster now. I suppose this is some sort of defiant move by his rag-tag worshippers since he's in hiding from You-Know-Who now," Zabini sighed in a bored manner.

"Come on," Zabini said and Aristophanes ripped his eyes away from Ginny in the crowd, who seemed to be debating on whether or not she should pull out her own wand to stun Amycus.


	12. Chapter 12

"We should do that more often," Ginny said as she huddled next to Luna and Neville during lunch. Neville was playing with a galleon at the table.

"You know what? I think it worked well, myself. Look, I keep needing to answer questions," he showed the coin to Ginny.

**12 Meet In Rm Req**

It was abbreviated heavily because it was only a small coin but everyone who understood the secret workings of Dumbledore's Army knew Neville was telling them the time and place of the next meeting, which was always after hours.

"They all look so happy," Luna said cheerfully as she looked around at the other house tables, including Ravenclaw. Cho was smiling and chatting up Ernie MacMillan. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil kept giggling and whispering to each other.

Aristophanes kept glancing over at the Gryffindor table with a puzzled look on his face. Ginny frowned at him when he caught her eye. He rolled his eyes and proceeded to ignore her.

"He sure is nosy," she muttered, still frowning. Neville looked up, confused.

"He likes you," Luna said and pulled out a new edition of The Quibbler. "Oh look! Daddy re-printed last week's article!"

Ginny laughed so loudly she disturbed Trevor the toad, who dived out of Neville's pocket to hide under the table.

"Now you're being ridiculous, Luna," she said and Neville cracked a smile before reaching frantically for Trevor.

"Am not. He notices you a lot," Luna replied absently.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something sarcastic but at that moment The Quibbler in Luna's hand burst into flames.

Startled, they all leapt out of their seats and Lavender Brown let out a shriek of shock.

"Won't be toleratin' no trash at Hogwarts," Alecto Carrow sneered and lowered her wand. Luna looked down forlornly at the ashes of her father's magazine on the table. Neville and Ginny reached for their wands to retaliate but McGonagall, who had risen from the teacher's table, gave them both a sharp shake of the head in warning.

"You better tell your daddy to stop printin' that rubbish or Azkaban'll be waitin' for him," Alecto cackled meanly as she left them to join her brother at the teacher's table.

McGonagall visibly relaxed as Ginny and Neville patted Luna on the back and sat back down again, still seething but otherwise unharmed.

"Oh she can point her wand at them, but we can't?" Ginny grumbled under her breath but returned to helping Luna scrape the ash from the table.

_I better watch it. My anger is getting out of control._

"Bastards," Neville hissed under his breath.

Ginny placed her hands, shaking with rage, in her lap so as not to further upset Luna. She had taken to staring up at the ceiling again, as if searching for another one of her strange invisible creatures but Ginny could see her jaw muscles tensing to keep from getting visibly upset.

"I'm sure your father will send you the next one," she said soothingly. Luna nodded slowly.

_Bastards_, Ginny thought.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Headmaster Snape announced that The Quibbler was banned from Hogwarts.

"As I'm sure you are all aware, any students caught with contraband within these walls will be faced with the repercussions of being in possession of… illicit material," he spoke. Pansy Parkinson let out a shriek of a giggle but Snape did not make any attempt to quell her delight.

Luna looked over at Ginny from the Ravenclaw table and mouthed "I'm fine" to stop the outbursts that threatened to overwhelm the Gryffindor table.

"Did you hear about Michael Corner?" Lavender Brown asked as she sat across the table from Ginny. She was whispering and Ginny looked over to see Michael nursing his arm at his own table.

"He told Amycus Carrow he didn't want to perform the Cruciatus Curse on a first year who got detention and Amycus pulled out a knife. He cut his arm pretty badly," she told them. "Nobody knew it was going to happen."

A deep and unsettling horror fell over them.

"_The Cruciatus curse_?"

"A _first_ year?"

"He cut… _stabbed_ Corner?"

Lavender nodded frantically, eyes wide and looking up at the teacher's table.

"He was banned from the hospital wing to… to 'teach him a lesson' but Madame Promfrey sneaked into Professor McGonagall's class to mend him up as well as she could. He says it still hurts," she continued.

Silence descended upon them as the implications of the news sank in. Torture as punishment, physical retaliation and administrators being forced to sneak around to protect and heal their students?

Ginny knew it was going to get worse. They all did.


	14. Chapter 14

Aristophanes stopped in his tracks. Then he retraced his steps backward to the nearest window and peered furtively across the castle grounds. Ginny was walking quickly down the sloping lawn to the game keeper's hut. Longbottom and Lovegood soon came into view as they hurried after her.

His breath fogged up the window and he quickly rubbed his sleeve across the glass to clear his view… but she had disappeared. Neville was already closing the door behind him.

"_No! I swear it won't happen again!"_ he heard someone scream distantly within the castle. All thoughts of Ginny's furtive behavior vanished and he ran down the corridor, passing up the classroom he was supposed to be entering.

He took the stairs two at a time and had to push several terrified students out of the way who had retreated to the stairwell for cover.

Amycus Carrow was dragging a third year boy by the scruff of his neck down to the dungeons by wand-point.

"Think it's funny! I'll give you somethin' to laugh about!" Amycus spat. The boy's nose was bloody and dripping down the front of his robes.

"What's happening?" he demanded of one of the boy's fellow classmates. She seemed ready to jump out of her skin but she swallowed hard and answered.

"He put a niffler in the Dark Arts classroom. Carrow caught him. He is bringing him to the dungeon for detention," she whispered and her voice quivered. "And _they_ think it's funny."

She pointed to Crabbe and Goyle who guffawed at the look on the terrified boys face as he was forcibly removed from the corridor. Dislike immediately boiled in the pit of Aristophanes' gut and he clenched his jaw.

"What is all the commotion?" McGonagall suddenly demanded as she stepped outside her classroom. "Why is everyone standing around instead of in class?"

One of the third year students rushed over to her and whispered in her ear. Her nostrils flared and she reached for her wand.

Without a word, McGonagall took off like a Firebolt through the crowd of students after Amycus and the third-year boy, who had already disappeared.

_No wonder my father had me home-schooled_, Aristophanes thought with a rising sense of disgust.


	15. Chapter 15

Ginny was supposed to be writing a twelve-inch long essay on 'The Sub-Par Intelligence of Muggles'. So far, the only thing she'd written was, "_Muggles invented flying machines through pure wit and cunning __**without magic**__, you massive dolt."_

She had holed herself up in the library and feeling extremely Hermione-ish about it, but it was only because Seamus, who had been given the same essay task, had taken over the Gryffindor common room's peace and quiet with furious ranting about how ridiculous Alecto's assignment was.

"She's just like Umbridge- but worse!" he had fumed over and over. The other members of Gryffindor had tried to console him including Ginny. But eventually she gave up as she made up her own plans to write a snarky foot-long essay to throw it in Alecto's face. She had sneaked off to the library to think it through. Now that she was alone, however, creativity was failing her.

She kept running through the previous DA meeting. It had gone better than she expected but without Harry's guidance something was lacking. She could feel it. After a few practices of basic counter curses, it had dissolved into resentful chatter about revenge against the Carrows increasingly vicious punishments. She also hadn't written to her mother yet this week and the guilt was getting heavier.

On top of that, there had been no news of Ron, Hermione or Harry. Unease curdled in her gut when she imagined her father braving the Ministry on a daily basis. But after visiting Hagrid he had assured her that the Order was still going strong… and that Tonk's was having the baby any day now! She was filled with a momentary burst of joy, like a spark from a warm fire, but then it disappeared again.

_What else can I do?_

"Are you alright?

Ginny jerked her head up to find Aristophanes Malfoy staring at her with a disturbed expression on his face. He was leaned casually against the book case but was otherwise completely alone. He seemed to have been watching her for who knows how long and he was a little too laid back for her comfort.

"Why are you being creepy?" she asked. Her tongue was thick like she had been sleeping.

He frowned at that.

"I was _not_ being creepy. If I was, I wouldn't have called attention to myself," he replied in defense.

"What do you want?" she asked, sighing heavily. The essay would have to wait for later when she could properly think of some good jabs at the Carrow family intellect. She began rolling up the unfinished parchment.

"Why do you dislike me so much?"

He caught her off guard.

"Erm…"

"I'm asking because I'm intrigued. Is it my name? My relation to Draco and Lucius? Do you automatically despise Slytherin students in general?" he asked quietly with a small humorous smile. She could tell he was entirely serious though.

"I don't like your pompous attitude. I also don't trust your company. In case you haven't noticed, things are a bit _hairy_ at Hogwarts this year-"

"I wouldn't have anything to compare it to. I've been home schooled if you recall," he cut her off.

Ginny was silent for a moment. Aristophanes took the opportunity to pull up a chair. He leaned forward, entirely at attention. She considered slamming her books shut and stalking back to the common room… but the expectant curiosity in his, well, _harmless_ gaze held her in her seat.

"It used to be a much more… friendly place."

"Go on."

"Your cousin is a ginormous prat and an accessory to murder now as well."

"Yes he is- to both counts."

"So you're telling me that doesn't bother you-"

"Not one tiny bit. I only get one side of the story. What is the other? Fill me in."


	16. Chapter 16

Aristophanes knew she was hesitant about revealing anything to him. He could somewhat understand her uncomfortable posture and unrevealing attitude… as he had secrets of his own. So he steeled himself for half-truths and defensive tactics, albeit he was slightly surprised she was even remotely willing to have this conversation.

"What is your angle, Malfoy?" she asked.

He seemed to be having trouble keeping his eyes from rolling. He settled for closing them for a brief moment.

"_Aris_," he said, "and I don't have an angle. I'm only terribly curious."

"Won't you be in a bind if someone sees you talking to me?"

Of that, he was certain. If any of his fellow Slytherins witnessed him cozying it up with the Weasley girl in the library, there would be talk… and not the good kind. The Carrows might get involved or Headmaster Snape could write to his parents. The results either way would not be pleasant.

"No. I have my excuses," he lied. He would have to come up with a reasonable explanation later to keep on hand, just in case- something he was sure would involve feigning ignorance of who he associated with in his spare time.

"I assume you know what's happening here," she said.

"At Hogwarts," she added for clarification.

He nodded.

"The Dark Lord is rising to power. I haven't lived under a rock, Ginny."

She startled at his use of her name. He guessed it wasn't common for her to speak to a Slytherin in such comfortable tones.

"If you are under the impression that I am a stupid person, let me assure you I am not. As I understand it, you and your family have supported Harry Potter in the past. You dated him last year and it is widely known that you and your little friends resent Headmaster Snape for what happened to Albus Dumbledore," he explained casually, feeling aggravated that he needed to point out that he wasn't an imbecile.

"I read the papers," he said pointedly.

"Oh, The Daily Prophet?" she suddenly snorted.

Aristophanes' eyes went wide. _What would possess her to laugh at that?_

"Erm… Actually, yes," he told her. He was nonplussed.

A fire rose in her eyes and a mean grimace appeared.

"The Daily Prophet is trash. I bet you had to find out that Snape murdered Dumbledore from someone else because we all know _they_ wouldn't print it," she said.

"What did they say his death was? An accident? That he fell? What, that he decided to leap from the Astronomy tower to his death all on his own?" she asked him, searching his face.

He didn't answer because it was true and they both knew it.

"And let me guess- The Daily Prophet can't be bothered to print anything about Harry Potter," she added almost as an afterthought.

"Actually…"

Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"Harry Potter is Undesirable Number One."

"What?" she asked as if she was having trouble comprehending it.

"Undesirable Number One. The Ministry is seeking out Undesirables. You should really read the papers," he told her.

Ginny looked away from him in deep contemplation. Suddenly she looked depressed and frustrated.

"It doesn't matter," she muttered. "You should read The Quibbler."

After a moment's silence, Aristophanes pressed his knuckles to his mouth in a fervent attempt to keep from laughing out loud.

"The… The Quib-"

"You shouldn't laugh, you know. Why do you think it's banned from Hogwarts?" she eyeballed him.

At that moment, someone collided with the back of his chair.

"Ginny, I have to talk to y-"

Aristophanes jerked around to find himself staring face to face with Neville Longbottom, who had taken the next moment to trip over his own legs and land in a heap at Ginny's feet in surprise.

"Malfoy?" he looked confused. Aristophanes looked down his nose at him, wishing he could curse the boy who had interrupted his conversation with Ginny.

Neville reached for his wand and Aristophanes, in a moment realizing what Neville meant to do, reached for his own. Both boys, one laying on the ground and one at his feet had their wands pointed threateningly at each other.

"Stop!" Ginny shouted and pushed out of her chair.

"What is _he _doing here?" Neville demanded, not lowering his wand.

"And just what the hell are _you_ doing here?" Aristophanes growled, pointing his wand at Neville's horrified face.

"I don't answer to you," Neville spat viciously and scrambled to his feet.

"Ditto," Aristophanes replied angrily.

"There is no need-" Ginny huffed, placing herself between them with a calming hand on Neville's shoulder.

"No dueling in the library!" Madame Pince screeched as she waddled as quickly as she could between the book cases. "OUT!"

Aristophanes rolled his eyes, shoved his wand back in his robes and turned away.

"I've got better things to do than sit here and be threatened," he grumbled and stalked out of the library.


	17. Chapter 17

Aristophanes made sure the coast was clear before darting up the stairwell out of the dungeons.

He climbed stealthily up various staircases, once or twice dashing behind a suit of armor and a nearby tapestry after hearing suspicious noises.

Finally he made it to the top of the Astronomy tower. It was a Saturday night- just as he had planned so that he wouldn't be interrupted by Professor Sinistra or her gaggle of students.

Hagrid's hut was dark and the castle grounds were dimly reflecting in the moonlight. Aristophanes searched the skies and perched atop a stone dais to wait.

_Yes! There it is!_

Aristophanes reached out to receive the owl. He patted it on the head and gave it an owl treat. It stuck its leg out and Aristophanes untied a bound copy of The Quibbler. He put a sickle in the owl's money pouch and the owl flew off immediately to its next night-time delivery.

He tucked the package in the waist band of his jeans, pulled down his shirt and made his way back just as sneakily as he had come previously.

As he was rounding a corner, his heart shot into his throat in protest as he jerked his entire body backward into a crevice in the wall. Pulse racing and wide-eyed, he peeked around the corner to see a group of rag-tag students darting shiftily away from an open door he was _certain_ hadn't been there a few minutes ago during his late night travels.

They all ran rather quietly in different directions, barely making any noises except for the occasional squeak of trainers darting across the cold marble floor. Eventually they all disappeared and Aristophanes felt safe to step out from his hiding nook.

As he passed the door, it cracked open to his astonishment.

He froze like a deer in the lamp light feeling thoroughly asinine beneath the look of shock on Ginny Weasley's face. She quickly closed the door- which then disappeared into nothingness.


	18. Chapter 18

He opened his mouth but Ginny suddenly leapt at him and clamped a hand over his lower face. _Flowers_, he smelled. She peeked around him with determined concentration, her eyes flickering from side to side as if she could hear something.

Suddenly a voice rang out.

"… saw an owl… Astronomy tower…" came the unmistakable sound of Alecto's voice. Filch answered something unintelligible and wheezed.

Aristophanes sped off in the opposite direction. He yanked Ginny's hand along in the process. He knew his grip was too tight and he was dragging her awkwardly behind him because he had longer legs but she didn't protest and kept up with him as best as she could. They fled down the corridor, rounded a few corners and darted down several staircases until the voices could no longer be heard.

They both bent over double to catch their breaths. Aristophanes clutched a stitch in his side.

"… I have already confirmed this with the Dark Lord, Pius," Snape's voice came seemingly out of nowhere.

Ginny slammed into Aristophanes and knocked the wind out of him again. She shoved him against the wall and yanked a tapestry down to conceal them both. Then she backed as close as she could against Aristophanes, whose arm wrapped around her to keep her from losing her balance and falling back into plain view of the hallway.

His chest burned from exertion and he prayed to whatever gods there were above him that the Headmaster and the Minister of Magic could not hear his or Ginny's lungs sucking in precious oxygen.

She reached behind and tapped his leg to get his attention… or to tell him to stop breathing, which was highly unlikely and not something he cared to put to the test.

"Good," came the Minister's dull voice. "I shall see to it then."

Pius Thicknese appeared to have taken his leave of Severus and the sound of smart boot-heels tapped rapidly past their hiding spot.

After catching his breath, Aristophanes made to poke his head out to see if the coast was clear but Ginny pinched his arm frantically.

_No?_

No. She was still listening intently and Aristophanes realized that, over the thumping of his blood vessels in pounding against his eardrums, he hadn't heard the Headmaster leave.

Did he suspect their presence?

Ginny silently reached for his palm and wrenched it open. At first Aristophanes thought she was flirting with him (at the most inopportune moment in history) by running her fingers over his skin but it was frantic. She was spelling something.

Q…U…I…E…T…

Aristophanes put them together in his head and spelled out O…K…

Then he wrote W…H…Y… N…O…T… M…O…V…I…N…G…

She spelled out H…E… L…I…S…T…E…N…S…

Aristophanes felt an unnatural chill prick up the hairs on the back of his neck.

_He Listens._


	19. Chapter 19

They were both frozen in place.

Ginny listened intently for Snape's footsteps to disappear. She could feel Aristophanes chest rise and fall against the back of her head but he too kept his body as still as possible, thankfully.

_What is he DOING wandering the castle this late at night? Now I have to think of some bloody excuse so he doesn't go running his trap!_

She felt his arm tighten around her.

Ginny took a deep breath and ripped the tapestry up, stumbling into the now empty corridor.

Aristophanes followed her, grey eyes darting up and down the hall to make sure no surprises were waiting for him.

"Why are you up so late?" they both whispered accusingly at the same time. They both crossed their arms in defiance, refusing to answer the other's questions.

"Oh come _on_," Ginny finally groaned and tugged his arm to follow her into an empty classroom. Aristophanes let himself be led into the darkness and she shut the door behind them.

"You first," he said. She could just make out his blonde hair as her eyes adjusted to the moonlight streaming through the high windows.

"Actually, I think you should go first," she replied.

"You are part of the group that keeps vandalizing the walls of the castle with pro-Dumbledore messages," he said quietly. "You might want to watch it or the Carrows will do something horrible to you."

"What do you care?" Ginny asked waspishly.

"There is talk of bringing in Death Eaters to police the grounds. I'm sure you think this is all fun and games, but I can positively tell you that if you don't stop what you are doing, things are going to get nasty. That goes for all of your buddies, too."

"Are you serious? Fun and games? Tell that to Michael Corner," she replied. "What's with you, anyhow? Why are you sneaking around?"

She could tell he contemplated lying but he reached into the waistband of his jeans and pulled out a collection of bound paper.

Ginny took it and strode over to the window for more light. He watched her expression change when she realized it was a copy of The Quibbler.

"Obtained under advice," he muttered.

"You could get in major trouble for this," she commented.

"And you could get in major trouble for your nighttime antics as well," he pointed out.

_Fair enough,_ she thought. She could feel herself calming down in his presence. After all, if he was determined enough to sneak a copy of The Quibbler inside the castle he might not consider turning her in for her rebellious behavior. She handed it back to him and he tucked it back in its proper hidden place.

"I don't get it. Why don't you hate me?" she asked. Then she felt silly for asking such a thing and perched awkwardly atop an abandoned desk.

Aristophanes pursed his lips and leaned against the window with his hands in his pockets.

"Am I supposed to?" he asked. She could tell he knew better, though. There was something defiant about him she couldn't put her finger on.

"I'm a blood-traitor. And your family is heavily into pure-blood mania," she answered.

Aristophanes studied her before responding.

"That seems to be the general consensus on all accounts."

_He is the most frustrating person I've ever met._

"Usually by now Draco and his cronies would be telling me I'm a piece of dirt or something."

"I like to form my own opinions, thank you."

"So what _is_ your opinion?" she pressed. Ginny was losing patience very quickly.

Aristophanes shrugged. Ginny sighed and hopped down from the desk and briskly walked to the door.

"Fine! Wait," she heard him say. She turned around and planted her hands firmly on her hips. Aristophanes rubbed at his eyes and put his head down.

"I… You are a very intriguing person. Listen, I know you dated Harry Potter and probably have some sort of crush on his still and that's why you do the things you do. I don't fault you for that. But he's not here. He ran away. I just want to, ah, get to know you. Is that acceptable?" he asked and then cleared his throat awkwardly.

Ginny was stunned.

"No. He didn't _run away._ And this is _not _acceptable. I don't know who you think you are, Aris, but let me assure you that I don't need this. Nor do I want this. I can't even_ contemplate_-" Ginny faltered, incensed.

He looked like he had been slapped in the face.

"Are you _insane_?" she finally settled on when his jaw hung open before swinging open the door and marching off into the empty castle.

_He is out of his mind. How embarrassing! Does he not realize that I am the absolute worst person to consider dating? Dating! Of all things! No. No, I will never date a Malfoy. EVER. I have more than enough to worry about this year without some love-sick Slytherin boy following me around. _

She shook her head furiously at the idea, wishing Harry were around to put a stop to this. She hoped deep in her heart that he was okay.


	20. Chapter 20

Aristophanes was still seething the next morning. He slammed his book bag on his desk and violently retrieved a quill from its depths.

Blaise Zabini narrowed his eyes questioningly and scooted a few inches away from the unceremonious display before turning his attention to Alecto Carrow.

She smiled rather wickedly around the room and tapped her long nails on the desk, waiting for the Slytherin seventh years to get settled before addressing them. Crabbe and Goyle flanked Draco as he strode into the class, head down and strangely lacking in exuberance or egotism. Aristophanes ignored him and sat back in his chair, eyeing the chalk board at the front of the class like it had wronged him in some way.

_So what if she doesn't want to date me? I didn't ASK her to, anyhow! I was just trying to be nice to her. Who does SHE think she is, that's what I want to know. She can go suck up to Harry Potter all she wants… as if he'd care, running away like the coward he apparently is. I'll take no part in it. I don't care how pretty she is. Ginny Weasley is a waste of my time. Who cares what she thinks?_

He scribbled his name across the top of his homework assignment so hard that his quill snapped in half. He rummaged through his bag for another and found one just as Alecto opened her mouth to speak.

"Nott, pick up everyone's assignments and put it on my desk," she commanded. She wrinkled her stubby nose and stood up. She turned her back to the classroom and waved her wand across the chalk board, revealing a set of notes they would cover in the topic this period on the danger of Muggles.

**Muggles have dirty blood.**

**Breeding and associating with Muggles causes numerous anti-magical side-effects.**

**Muggle intelligence, if any, is barely above the level of pigs. In most cases the comparison is the same.**

**Muggles are abnormally violent toward Magical-kind.**

**Homework assignment: Write a 12 inch essay on the violence of Muggles. Include witch burning trials in your answers.**

"I know Dumby thought Muggles were cute and cuddly, but I'm here to tell you it ain't so," she chuckled nastily. "But I got a feeling most of you was too smart to fall for his codswallop."

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled appreciatively, nudging each other. Draco began copying down the discussion topics. Zabini sighed in exasperation and nudged Aristophanes, who was brought back to attention and began copying the notes as well.

_How can I change her mind,_ he found himself contemplating as he wrote down the homework assignment in the corner of his notes so he could remember to stop by the library later.

_I might be able to catch her there._


	21. Chapter 21

"Who are you hiding from?"

Ginny hit the top of her head against the stone elbow of Farbetus the Sneaky and cursed. Luna pulled her back to her feet helpfully, looking up at the statue with vague interest. Farbetus was in a crouched position and shielding his visage with a granite cloak.

"Who am I _not_ hiding from? Ouch!" she gingerly pressed her fingers to the spot that hurt, wincing.

Luna contemplated it sagely and nodded her head in agreement.

"Aris was looking for you in the library."

Ginny sighed and slumped back against Farbetus, staring up at the ceiling of the hallway praying for patience.

"Did you tell him I am unavailable? Because I _really_ really am-"

"No. He didn't _ask_ for you. I just said Aris is _looking_ for you. He seemed a bit agitated that you weren't there. I was watching him. He left just a minute ago," she explained airily.

"I know. I saw him passing so I ducked over here," Ginny lamented and pressed the tips of her fingers against her closed eyelids.

"What happened, Ginny?" Luna asked with concern. Ginny shook her head and her face flushed in embarrassment.

"I… I think he tried to ask me out. Last night, after the DA meeting. You and Neville had already gone and he just appeared out of nowhere. He was sneaking around to get a copy of your father's tabloid. We nearly ran into Alecto and Filch at one point and then we had to hide from Snape. But anyway, long story short, we got to talking and he basically admitted that he has some weird crush on me and I… got freaked out and left."

"I don't think it's weird that he likes you," Luna finally said after Ginny gave her a beseeching look. Ginny groaned.

"Well you are very pretty. Lots of boys like you," she elaborated.

"Ugh, that isn't even the point… I like _Harry_, Luna. _Harry._ And why on earth, at this point in time with everything going on, would I consider dating?" she spat the last word out in disgust.

"Maybe you should talk to him. He doesn't understand you. His head is always buzzing with Wrackspurts when you are around. His aura is grey," she added at the look of exasperation on Ginny's face, as if that would explain everything.

"Fantastic. His aura is grey. How about that?" she felt the words coming out and immediately felt guilty for her bout of sarcasm. Luna didn't seem fazed, though.

"He isn't good, but he isn't bad either. He's caught in that in-between place. Aris doesn't know how serious certain things are to people like us. Who would with family like his?" Luna asked and patted Ginny consolingly on the arm.

"But I like Harry-"

"You can still be Aris' friend, can't you? After all, you are my friend even though most people make fun of me," Luna said and smiled brightly.

If Ginny's ears could droop like a scolded puppy, she knew it would have happened right then and there considering how Luna was making her feel.

"But he's a Mal-"

"He's reading Daddy's magazine. He's obviously intelligent."

Ginny gave up.


	22. Chapter 22

Several students snickered to themselves as Professor McGonagall shooed Hannah Abbot quickly out of the class and opened the note. Her face remained impassive and she folded it in half.

"Headmaster Snape would like to see you in his office, Mr. Malfoy," she relayed.

Draco and Aristophanes both stood and then eyed each other in confusion. Sighing when the seventh year Slytherins began giggling, she re-opened the note. Aristophanes' heart began pounding in his chest.

"_Aristophanes_ Malfoy," she said and pointed Draco back to his seat.

Zabini looked up at him with curiosity and Aristophanes shrugged as light-heartedly as he felt he could pull off without making eye contact. He left his books on his desk and disappeared from the classroom.

_He knows somehow._

Aristophanes forced himself to walk more slowly to give himself time to think. What could Snape possibly want with him? He wracked his brains to figure out if Snape had been anywhere around near him when he was in contact with Ginny Weasley but the only thing he could remember was the night before when he and Ginny were hiding beneath the tapestry. That couldn't possibly be it, could it? Wouldn't he have immediately put them both in detention if he had known full well they were sneaking around after hours?

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm his nerves. He couldn't remember a time he had ever felt so jumpy. He was beginning to detest this school and wished he was home. Hogwarts made him feel… off balance.

"Aris?"

He whipped around to find Ginny walking toward him with a sheepish look.

"I don't have time, Ginny."

"…Oh."

She stopped, pursed her lip and whipped her head and marched off in the opposite direction, bright red hair bouncing angrily away.

"I mean I don't have time _right now_!" he shouted after her. She ignored him and he debated chasing after her.

_Why can't I ever have a normal conversation with this girl!_

He groaned and took a few quick steps in her direction as she flew down the staircase from which she had come.

"I expected you in my office five minutes ago, Mr. Malfoy," came a low voice.

_It just keeps getting better._


	23. Chapter 23

"Sit down."

Aristophanes sat down immediately in a hard backed chair facing the Headmaster's desk. He felt a wave of shock when he noticed the portrait of a snoozing Albus Dumbledore directly behind Snape's head. If Snape noticed his reaction, he did not show it.

"It has come to my attention that you were out of bed last night," Snape said. Aristophanes felt it extremely difficult to tear his gaze away from Snape's inky black eyes. The silence fell hard around his ears.

"I sleepwalk. Sometimes," he added when Snape narrowed his eyes at him. The image of Ginny perched on a desk in an empty classroom surfaced in his mind's eye and he pushed it back down again. It was difficult and his stomach rolled uncomfortably.

"I see. Miss Parkinson informed me that you did not return to your dormitory until one o'clock… fully aware of your surroundings. Did you accidently _wake yourself up?_" The sarcasm was dripping like oil in Snape's voice.

_Ugh! Pansy, that brown nosing-_

"I'm sure it hasn't escaped your notice that curfew is seven o'clock in the evening," Snape continued.

"No sir. I promise to never let it happen again."

"I trust it will not. Ulricus would not be pleased to learn his son is disobeying orders at Hogwarts," he threatened smoothly.

"You may leave."

Aristophanes hurried out of the Headmaster's office as quickly as he could.

_Thank Merlin's beard._


End file.
